Blades in the Shadows
'Blades in the Shadows' Waiting, watching, preparing... When your enemies move in shadows, remain vigilant. When the blades finally come, you will be ready to knock them aside. Goals *Complete: "The Whispering Wood" *Complete: "The Past Throws a Long Shadow" *Complete: 200 Quests *Complete: "Spy in the Shadows" *Complete: "Fate, Signed Bonus Goals *Reach level 60 *Produce 150 rare weapons, items, or units *Upgrade your fealty building 20 times Rewards All Quests 'Required Quests' These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *The Whispering Wood **I - Wrong Place, Wrong Time **I - The Night Raiders **I - A Lion's Bait **II - The Battle of Whispering Wood **III - Bitter Mercy **III - Through the Cracks **III - Brothers But In Name **III - The Lion Caged **III - Rescue the Heir **III - The Tamed Lion **IV - The Tamed Lion *The Past Throws a Long Shadow **I - Lingering Malice **II - Inevitable Return **III - Return of Enmity *Spy in the Shadows **I - Rumors of Treason **II - Flushing Out the Owl **II - The Owl Takes Flight **III - Eyes in the Night **IV - Harlton in Hiding *Fate, Signed **I - The Bastard's Return **II - Claims and Accusations 'Main Questline' *Inn at the Crossroads **I - The Ill Fate of Heddles **I - From the Mountains of the Moon **II - Inn at the Crossfire **II - Battle of the Green Fork **III - The Battle of the Green Fork **III - Broken Things *A Rough Journey **I - Good for the Goose **I - A Lion in the Grass **I - The Call of the North **II - Friends of the North **II - The Lion's Prey **III - The Notorious Kirth **III - An Honorable Flight **IV - Safe At Last *Crossing the Trident **I - A Stark's Strategy **I - The Stark Commander **II - Twins on the Trident **III - Deadly Currents **IV - Price of Passage **IV - A Family Ordeal **V - Wedlock and Warfare * The Kraken Lurks **I - Wolves at the Trident **II - The Marriage Trap **III - A Weasel in Furs **IV - The Heir Apparent **V - Iron In His Blood *The Whispering Wood **I - Wrong Place, Wrong Time **I - The Night Raiders **I - A Lion's Bait **II - The Battle of Whispering Wood **III - Bitter Mercy **III - Through the Cracks **III - Brothers But In Name **III - The Lion Caged **III - Rescue the Heir **III - The Tamed Lion **IV - The Tamed Lion *Merciful Mother **I - A Certain Heat **II - A Certain Fire **III - More Mercy * Fire in the Blood **I - No Breath **II - No Blood **III - No Truth **IV - No Mercy **V - No Indecision **VI - No Hesitation *Fate, Signed **I - The Bastard's Return **II - Claims and Accusations *Fate, Sealed - Derryk **I - Demanding Answers *Fate, Sealed - Harlton **I - Demanding Answers **II - Lord Harlton, Considered *Fate, Sealed - Roxton **I - Demanding Answers **II - Lord Roxton, Considered 'Neighbouring Nobles Questline' *The Past Throws a Long Shadow **I - Lingering Malice **II - Inevitable Return **III - Return of Enmity *Tea and Revelations **I - The Shortest Distance **II - Assume Nothing, Especially Honor **III - Between Two Points **IV - A Straight Line *Spy in the Shadows **I - Rumors of Treason **II - Flushing Out the Owl **II - The Owl Takes Flight **III - Eyes in the Night **IV - Harlton in Hiding *Fate, Signed **I - The Bastard's Return **II - Claims and Accusations